The flying machine described in the patent document below is an example of a flying machine including a rotor blade. Namely, an example of a flying body is described in the patent document below. The flying body includes a flying body main body including a body section and plural propulsion sections, and a pair of protective frames. A control section and a battery are mounted to the body section of the flying body main body, and the propulsion sections each include a propeller and a motor.